micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Republic of Long Island
The''' Republic Of Long Island''' (RLI)is an unrecognized micronation located in the State of New York. RLI declared independence from the United States of America on March 16th, 2019. There is no constitution, and the declaration of Independence was sent to New York officials who dismissed it as a joke. Beginning The RLI's Declaration of Independence was written and sent to the mayor of New York on March 14th, 2019. The author of it, President L, did not get a response back and this deterred him from making moves. However, on March 16th, 2019, he decided to go through with the plan and officially seceded from the United States. Land Claims President L claimed the entire New York county of Suffolk. Nobody really cared because nobody recognized the country. The RLI administers the autonomous region of Montauk (officially the Republic of Montauk. Montauk has a population of 3,300 people and the republic was founded on March 11, 2018. The Republic joined the RLI soon after its formation and became a part of the state of East Hampton. While technically still part of a state, the Republic of Montauk is still an autonomous region. West Long Island On May 16, 2019, the Republic of Long Island declared it was going on an expedition to conquer the rest of Long Island. President L first started by invading and claiming the southern Suffolk County islands. After this, they went on a march west, taking over land and setting up "colonies". Instead of directly incorporating the territory into the Republic, the territory of Western Long Island became its own puppet state. The country existed as "The Republic Of West Long Island" until June 1, 2019, when it was incorporated into the RLI. The RWLI eventually was divided into states and was officially dissolved on June 4, 2019. The country existed for just 18 days. Government The government of the Republic of Long Island is almost non-existent. They call themselves a Federal Republic, but they don't make too many decisions. All they do is ask for your land and loyalty to build the size of the republic. Leader The leader of the LIR makes all the decisions on how the country functions and how foreign relationships are forged. Head Of State The Long Island Republic appointed British Monarch Queen Elizabeth II as their head of state. The title is more honorary as the Queen does not even know the micronation exists and does not claim it as a part of the commonwealth. Foreign Relations On April 27, 2019, President L discovered that there was another micronation with the overlapping claims of Suffolk county. In fact, they claimed the entire island. The Republic of Feathers and Gills has not yet declared war or open relations with the RLI. The creator of the micronation has been exiled and President L decided not to invade. On May 14, 2019, President L discovered the seemingly defunct nation of Winnecomac . The RLI does not consider it a competitor as the government as the Govener of Winnecomac does not consider himself a secessionist anymore. Military The LIR has no active military currently as they have not been in conflict and are located far from other micronations. Wars and Conflicts Currency The currency of the Republic of Long Island is called the Long Island dollar. It has the same value of the United States dollar and until April 1, 2019, had the same print as the USD. Flag Evolution September 6, 2015 (Created by Achaley on Deviant art) |May 15-May 19, 2019 (5 days) |- | |Inverted V |September 4, 2012 Created by lizard-socks |May 19-Present |}